


Uncertainties

by mithrel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wakes up next to Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainties

_Merlin stirred, not opening his eyes. He wasn’t in his own bed. The blankets were far finer than his own, the mattress felt like a featherbed, not a straw tick, and the pillow his head was resting on was far too large._

He opened his eyes and froze, seeing Arthur sleeping peacefully next to him. Last night came rushing back. He had no clue what had started it, or even who. Maybe it had been the fact that there was yet another near miss with someone trying to kill Arthur. Maybe it was the fact that a noble with several eligible daughters was on his way to court. Maybe it hadn’t been anything at all, but they’d suddenly been all over each other, and then Merlin had fallen asleep.

In Arthur’s bed. With Arthur next to him.

He suddenly became aware of the rhythmic pounding on the roof. The autumn rains had started, and the air in the room was chilly. The fire had gone out.

Shooting a glance at Arthur, Merlin eased out of bed, and pulled on his breeches, then walked over to the fireplace. He’d lay a new fire, then finish getting dressed and leave. He couldn’t be here when Arthur woke.

Just as he’d finished putting down the kindling, Arthur moaned. He whipped his head around and looked at Arthur, who was groping in the space next to him. Arthur opened his eyes, and looked around, spying Merlin kneeling on the hearth.

“What are you doing?”

“Laying a fire. It’s cold.” _And hoping to sneak out of here before I had to deal with this._

“Let the servants do that.”

“I am a servant,” Merlin pointed out.

“Not right now, you’re not. Come back to bed.”

Apprehensively, Merlin sat on the edge of the mattress and removed his breeches. When he pulled back the covers, Arthur moved over to him, and began chafing his arms.

“God, you’re freezing!”

“Arthur…”

“Hmmm?” Arthur murmured, not looking up.

Merlin tipped his chin up to look at him. “About last night. I’m sorry.”

A look crossed Arthur’s face, a cross between amusement, exasperation and incredulity. “Whatever for, Merlin? Didn’t you enjoy it?”

“No! I mean, yes I did, but…”

“Then what’s the problem?” Arthur wanted to know.

“I…I don’t know. I guess I thought you’d regret it.”

“Never.” And Arthur took his face in his hands and kissed him softly.

When they broke apart, Merlin looked at him in wonder. “Arthur…”

Arthur smiled. “I know.”


End file.
